Stevenladdin
StevenandFriends's spoof of Disney's Aladdin Cast: *Aladdin - Steven Universe *Princess Jasmine - Connie (Steven Universe) *Genie - Soos Ramirez (Gravity Falls) *Jafar - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Iago - Blu (Rio) *Abu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *The Sultan - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Rajah - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *The Cave of Wonders as himself *Razoul and his henchmen - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Peddler - Covi *Gazeem the Thief - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Prince Achmed - Robbie Valentino (Gravity Falls) *Omar: Melon Seller - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Farouk: Apple Seller - Ping (Impy's Island) *Old Jafar - Yen Sid (Fantasia) *Woman at the Window - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) Brittney Wong and Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *The Balcony Harem Girls - Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl (Steven Universe) *The Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Peg (Impy's Island) *Necklace Man and Woman - Whyatt (Covi & Zizt) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ugly (The Ugly Duckling And Me!) *Two Hungry Children - Jeff Randell and Clarence *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Booba *Pot Seller - Pingu *Apple Seller - DJ (Monster House) *Boy wanting an Apple - Onion (Steven Universe) *"Laddle": Dog Genie - Jake (Adventure Time) *Rabbit Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Cavi Siv And Lavi (Covi & Zizt) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Disney: Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Camel Abu - Bambi *Horse Abu - Altivo (The Road To El Dorado) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Turtle Abu - Tortoise (Disney: The Tortoise and the Hare) *Car Abu - Sally (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Littlle Boy Genie - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Fat Man Genie - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Manolo (The Book of Life) *53 Purple Peacocks - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Maria (The Book of Life) *Exotic-Type Mammals as Themselves *Leopard Genie - Mei Ling (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of The Furious Five) *Goat Genie - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Harem Genie - Giffany (Gravity Falls) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Bears and Lions - Bears (Brother Bear) and Pridelanders (The Lion King) *Brass Bands as Themselves *40 Fakirs as Themselves *Cooks and Bakers as Themselves *Birds that "warble on key" - Macaws (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Topher (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island) *Super-Spy Genie - Finn Mcmissile (Cars 2) *Teacher Genie - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Table Lamp Genie - Wonderbot (Robots) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *One of Famingos - Rafael (Rio) *Gigantic Genie - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Rajah as Cub - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Toy Abu - Woody (Toy Story) *Snake Jafar - Centipeetle Mother (Steven Universe) *Cheerleader Genies - *Genie Jafar - Hades (Hercules) Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends